So Dark And So Sweet
by adaliaking
Summary: (A Hookriel Story) Ariel hadn't planned on being pulled away from Neverland when she got too close to the Jolly Rodger, nor did she think that the curse would rip her away from the man that promised to take her home. Nothing is worse than waiting for your jolly sailor bold. But when something dark is looming in the shadows, can a pirate protect his little mermaid?
1. Chapter 1

Braking the surface of the water she took a deep breath and smiled. Her hands moved and pushed her hair out of her face before looking around. She felt the wind hit her bare shoulders and glanced around. The lost boys had a tendency to come to Mermaid Lagoon and spy on them from time to time. Not that she could really blame them. They were adolescent boys that lived rather close to a place where mermaids sunbathed. But it was the pirates that they tended to worry about the most. That was more their fault than anyone else's since they tended to steal their treasure and put it in the lagoon where the Pirates couldn't get it. It was fun for them and while the men got upset they never really did anything about it. The entire situation was one big never ending cycle. Her head snapped towards the east side of the lagoon when she heard voices. With a few flicks of her tail she was at Mermaid Rock in the middle of the lagoon.

"Alright boys, you keep an eye out. They're tricky these women."

"I don't think they're really _women_ Captain."

"Be quiet Smee."

Smiling the girl peeked around the rock. There were only four of them. The rest of the crew must have been back at the ship making sure her friends didn't send it off to another part of the island like they had before. Clearing her throat a little she called out, "I think that's a bad idea Killian."

He laughed. "Ariel, come on now love don't hide."

Ariel easily slid through the water towards the beach and kept her eyes moving around just in case there were more of his men hiding in difference spots. "I never hide Killian. There's no fun in that." She looked him over and pushed her hair back again. "Are you going to come for a swim with me? You know you want to." One of her hands rose out of the water and she motioned to him. "Come on come swimming. Take that silly hook off and come in."

"So you can drown me? Oh no thank you love." His signature smirk graced his features as he looked her over again. The two of them had always had an interesting back and forth and he enjoyed it. There weren't any other women around that could get to him the way that girl did. He couldn't even be sure she was more than eighteen, but for the last five years she'd been tormenting him. It must have been Neverland that kept her looking the same no matter how much time had gone by. The girl could have been older than he was and no one would have known. But he doubted it. She was too young, too naive. The girl might have found a way to be in charge of the other mermaids but she was far from old enough.

"I wouldn't do that to you. Gods the last thing I want is the body of a pirate floating around my lagoon. That is just disgusting." She swam a little closer to shore and grinned. "Come swim with me Killian, I'll give you some of the treasure back."

"It's not a good idea Captain. You can't trust things like her."

Arial frowned at Smee. "Well that is just rude. What have I done to you?" Splashing some of the water she spun and started to swim away. "Stay out of my lagoon and know that it's Mr. Smee's fault." She turned and swam backwards while watching them. "Unless he says sorry."

"Ariel come back don't be a child."

Pouting she stopped swimming and looked at Killian. "I'm not a child." She moved to one of the rocks and pulled herself up a little so she was almost laying on it. "Your first mate was the one that was mean to me. I didn't do anything to him."

Killiam rolled his eyes. "Smee say you're sorry to the little _princess_."

If looks could kill Killian Jones would have been dead. "Don't mock me _Hook_." Ariel snapped. She didn't enjoy being mocked and it was worse when he did it. Things were different when it was just him around. He was like a big brother to her but the moment his crew was around he acted like he was cruel pirate he was supposed to be. It was irritating to her.

"Oh did I anger my little princess?" Killian walked to the edge of the water and gave her a cocky grin. He was safe as long as he didn't go into the water. "I'm so sorry little one."

"I hope you drown." She snapped before diving under the walter. If he was going to continue acting like that she wasn't going to speak to him anymore. Why was it that he could be like that when his crew was around? He didn't even tell Smee about his friendship with the youngest mermaid in the lagoon. He was the one that had come to her when the Pirates had first landed in Neverland. She had been kind to him. They'd been friends. She swam to the bottom of the lagoon and let herself rest there just looking up at the surface. Everything was always calmer down there. She turned her head towards where the beach was when she heard the sound of something breaking the surface. Slowly she pushed herself up through the water and peeked the top of her head out of the water so she could see over the surface.

Killian had discarded his jacket and boots on the beach and it seemed that the rest of his crew had left him as he made his way into the water. The hook remained though. Ariel did take notice that even though the two of them wouldn't do harm to each other he still kept it in place. "I'm sorry Ariel."

She moved so her sounders were out of the water and frowned. "No. You were mean to me Killian. You let Smee be mean to me." Moving her hand she splashed water at him.

He turned his face away from the splash before looking at her again. "Come here Ariel."

"Why would I do that?" She pushed herself through the water and started to swim around him. "You might try to put your hook in me."

"I would never do that to you." He reached his hand out and let his hand brush against her fin as she swam around him. "You're the last person I'd put my hook in."

Ariel stopped in front of him. "What's wrong with being friends with a mermaid? I doubt they'd be upset about it. I can be helpful." She smiled and paused for a moment. "Some of them even think I'm pretty."

"None of them should look at you in that way Ariel. You're a child." Killian glared at her but the handful of water that hit him in the face made him cough. "Fine you're not a child. But I would like to know who decided to speak to you in that way."

She laughed. "I don't need protection from a pirate."

[So Dark And So Sweet]

"Ariel." The man laughed as he made his way through the bookshelves trying to spot the small redhead that had managed to avoid him for most of the day. "It's getting late, you have to come home." He heard a sigh before he saw her move out from behind one of the bookshelves. "Don't sigh, it's late and Belle was worried that something was wrong."

Her eyes darted towards the front of the library where she knew Belle must have been sitting. Frowning a little she hoisted her bag up on her shoulder. She let out a huff before walking past him and towards the front of the library. She gave Belle a small wave before walking out the door.

_"Something has to be wrong."_

_"She misses him is all. She gets like this sometimes."_

_"Poor thing. Keep an eye on her William, she has me worried."_

_"Of course. Captain asked me to watch her I'm not going to stop just because he's not around. She's a sweet little thing and needs someone to watch over her."_

Ariel listened to the voices and frowned. She didn't need people watching over her. Nothing ever happened in the stupid town and she was the last person anyone was going to lay a hand on. She was a walking charity case in town. Though she had been like that before the curse was broken. The sad little mute girl that lived with her doting older brother and crazy Jefferson. At least Smee always kept an eye on her even when under the curse. Ariel knew that Killian would be happy when he came back. Because he would come back and so would everyone else. Or they were there and had been hiding the past few weeks. Many people had decided to stay quiet after the curse was broken because of their pasts. Pirates were people that stayed under the radar because it was better for them. When Smee came out of the library she pased a smile on her face.

"There's no point in that. I know you're upset." He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and led her towards the car. "Did you walk all the way here?"

She nodded.

Smee sighed. "You can't do things like that Ariel. People might not see you and if something happened, you can't call for help."

A frown overtook her features and she shrugged his arm off of her shoulders. The last thing she liked being reminded of was her condition. She slipped into the car before slamming the door closed behind her.

All Smee could do was sigh. She was in one of her moods and it was going to take a lot to get her out of it. Jefferson was usually able to help since he had been pretty messed up before getting Grace back. He sighed and walked around to the drivers seat. "He'll show up Ariel."

She held up her hand and shook her head before glaring out the window. If there was one thing she worried about it was Killian never reappearing. There was so much that could go wrong that she couldn't be sure he was still around. The smoke had over taken her and Smee when he was helping her become more comfortable on her legs and she couldn't be sure if he was swept up in the the smoke or not. She had been lucky to have William Smee with her. Regina even let her keep her memories since the mute girl wasn't much of a threat. Regina had also had a soft spot for the tiny mermaid that she'd met and given legs to.

Once they reached the boarding house Ariel slipped out of the car and made her way up the steps to the door. It opened before she had the chance to reach for the knob and Jefferson stood there. She gave him a look before moving around him and walking inside.

"Well she seems to be in a wonderful mood."

"Yes well it's not like she can talk to us about what's wrong." Smee gave Jefferson's arm a pat before walking inside as well. "Belle seems worried about her and she wont tell me what's wrong."

The sound of glass breaking made the two of them run towards the kitchen. Jefferson got there first and hesitated in the doorway. Ariel was standing by the island with her hands in front of her like she was still holding the bowl that was shattered in front of her bare feet. Her hands were shaking and her tiny shoulders were moving with the silent sobs that were slipping out of her. Jefferson's eyes moved away from Ariel and came to rest on the man standing just inside the backdoor.

Jefferson held his hand out and motioned for Ariel even though her back was to him. "Ariel, come here." His eyes didn't leave the new arrival. When the man went to take a step forward Jefferson moved forward and held his hand up. "Stay where you are." His hand moved and carefully took hold of Ariel's wrist and he pulled her back. "It's alright, whatever happened it's alright."

"She knows everything's alright." The man took a step forward and smirked.

"What did I just tell you?" Jefferson snapped. He wasn't going to let this mystery man into the house when Grace was upstairs. He was actually surprised that she hadn't come downstairs when she heard the glass break. "Ariel could you go check on Grace for me?" When Ariel didn't move Jefferson turned a little and looked at her. "What is it?"

Smee came into the room then. "Grace is alright I went to check on her." His eyes moved to the new man before reaching up and pulling his hat off his head. "Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter you have no idea how much i love that you guys are enjoying this story! so CaptainHookLover pointed out that some things were a bit confusing and i'm sorry about that =) Smee is the 'older brother' in storybrooke since everyone has their own background. they might have remembered everything but that was the relationship they were given. i'll go into more detail later just didn't want you guys to think that there was someone else that i left out XD hope you like this part! the next one will be up soon! review so i know what you guys think!**

* * *

"Oh come on! I'll race you!" Ariel giggled before diving under the water and propelling herself forward. She could hear her sisters swimming after her though it was hard to tell who was closest when their giggling mixed together and she couldn't help but smile. She might have been the youngest but she always managed to win in races. She was quick and knew all of the currents like the back of her hand. She used the currents to her advantage when most of her sisters just swam as fast as they could towards the ship. It wasn't until she heard the giggling stop and the yelling start that she realized something was wrong. She pushed herself to the surface and turned to look back at her sisters but the moment her head broke through she was pulled back under and yanked backwards. A scream escaped her and she tried to swim away from whatever was puling her backwards. Nothing had a physical hold on her but there was something there. Glancing over her shoulder she saw it.

A whirlpool.

"No." She whimpered and tried to propel herself away but it was pulling her harder and she didn't have the strength to keep going. The water spun her around until her head felt like it was going to burst. If she wasn't a mermaid she would have drowned. But breathing wasn't coming easily. Everything was moving to fast ,or the panic that was starting to take over was cutting off her airflow. If felt like it went on for hours but suddenly it stopped. Her body ached but she pushed herself to the surface. "Arista?" She spun a little trying to get a good look around. Everything was different. It was like Neverland had disappeared. But where were her sisters? "Attina! Alana! Adriana? Please?" Her voice cracked and she could feel panic taking her over again.

"Ariel?"

She turned towards the sound of the voice and found herself looking at the Jolly Rodger not far from her, and it's Captain looking down at her from the deck. "Killian."

"Ariel what are you doing here?"

Slowly she swam towards the ship. "I don't know. We- we were racing and the whirlpool. It just kept pulling and I couldn't get away. Did it pull your ship in too?" Ariel looked around again. "I don't know what happened to my sisters, they were behind me."

Killian sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Smee the tub in my quarters, fill it up. We have a mermaid that will be coming aboard."

Swimming closer to the ship she looked up at him. "Why would I do that? I have to go home." Her eyes scanned around her again. "Where are we?"

"Doesn't matter where, sweetheart, But it's safer out of the water when you're on your own." He called down to her. "You're not in Neverland anymore. I'm sure the portal tired you out and if i'm being honest-" He paused when she scoffed and frowned at her. "If i'm being honest I don't know what's in that water but I do know that there are no mermaids in this place. So if you'd please trust me a little, I'd like you to listen."

Ariel frowned. "Alright. But I want to go home."

Killian nodded. "Of course. I'll get you home."

"How did the whirlpool just appear? We've never had one before."

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting you up here." His eyes scanned around before he laughed. "I could always catch you in a net."

"That's not funny."

Smee appeared at the railing and looked down at her. "Is everything still alright? Nothing bad trying to pull you under?"

She rolled her eyes. "What a pleasant thought." Moving her hands she pushed her hair back out of her face and looked up at them. Ariel didn't feel any danger in the water. The water was her home, nothing would hurt her there. But she could understand being uncomfortable in a new place on her own. She couldn't imagine how they were feeling. Their whole ship had ended up in a new place. If Ariel was in Killian's place she would be demanding to know what happened. But he seemed so calm about it all. It was a bit unnerving. "Are you going to find a way to get me on the ship?"

Killian grinned before shrugging off his coat. "Of course." He dropped it on to the deck before moving so he was sitting on the rail of the ship. "Smee drop the ladder down." Reaching down he pulled his bots off, with a bit of difficulty with only one hand. Once they were on the deck and the ladder had been dropped over the side, he started to descend it. "Come on princess." He motioned for her to come closer to the ship. "Lets get you on the ship." When Ariel took his hand he carefully pulled her closer to him and lifted her so she was curled against his chest with his hand resting against her fin in the spot where a normal woman's knees would be. It was his hook that was keeping them on the ladder and she started to pull them up.

"You'll get me home, wont you?"

"Of course." He didn't meet her eyes as he spoke but instead focused on the ladder. "Smee, give us a hand."

Ariel felt the other man's hands pull her up onto the deck before she was unceremoniously dropped. She huffed a little before shifting into a sitting position with her fin pulled up in front of her. Her arms moved and wrapped around her front, blocking her bare skin from the view of the rest of the crew.

"Oh no I'm sorry."

She laughed a little. "It's alright. I'm slippery."

"And beautiful."

The new voice caught her off guard and Ariel turned towards it before tilting her head a little. She didn't get a chance to get a good look at him before Killian stepped into her view and lifted her up. From her position she couldn't see the look he gave the crew but she knew that it was something dangerous from how quickly they all went silent. No one would argue with the captain. He mumbled something to Smee before the three of them made their way across the deck towards a set of double doors.

"Where are we going?"

"Captains quarters. There's a tub in there so you wont be out of the water."

Ariel let out a soft laugh. "A tub? You didn't strike me as someone that cared much for a bath."

Killian set his jaw and she could feel his arms tighten around her as he pushed the door open with his foot. He remained silent as he walked her through the room, past a desk pilled high with maps and a bed that seemed to be cut into the wall, there was a wooden tub that looked like it could fit two people comfortably. It was an odd thing to have there. He made his way over and dropped her into the water. Some of it splashed over the sides and Ariel went under before pushing herself back up.

"That was rude."

"I'm a pirate."

[So Cold And So Sweet]

Ariel wanted to scream she was so frustrated. If she had her voice- well if she had her voice there were so many things she could do but at that moment all she wanted to do was say his name. She wanted to show him that she remembered him and that she didn't mean to react the way she had. But her dropping the bowl had been his fault. Who just stood there waiting for someone to see them. He'd clearly broken in to the house and she didn't like the thought that someone could do that. It made her uncomfortable. She moved to take a step closer to him but Jefferson held her back.

"The glass." He motioned to her bare feet before shaking his head. "That's the last thing we need right now."

Killian ignored Jefferson and smirked at her. "Come here mermaid."

With a small smile she launched herself at him. It wasn't hard to make it over the glass but her landing wasn't as perfect as she'd hoped. Her body crashed into his and she held tight to him as she buried her face in his chest. He smelled just the way she remembered him. Like salt, leather, and spice. Sometimes there would be a sweet smell to him but it always faded after a few days at sea. Fruit never kept long on the ship even with Ariel's love for oranges. The smell used to cling to him after he'd peel one apart for her because she'd end up crushing it between her fingers on accident. Her arms slipped under his coat and locked behind his back as she closed her eyes.

His chuckle made her body shake. "Miss me sweetheart?"

She gave a small laugh before burrowing against him more.

"Are you going to say anything?" He shifted his position and smirked down at her. His expression changed when he saw the hurt look on her face when she looked up at him. Killian's hand moved and tapped under her chin. "Still cursed sweetheart?" His gazed moved over her face before sweeping over to Smee. "You've been keeping an eye on her but not found a way to break her curse?"

"No captain." Smee shook his head. "Regina-"

The dark look Killian shot his first mate instantly shut him up. "Regina? The woman that did this to her?"

Ariel looked between the two with a lost look on her face. This was one of the times that she wanted to be heard. A time that he needed to be able to talk so they knew what was going on. She pushed away from Killian and moved towards the cabinets. Jefferson took a step towards her but stopped when she started rummaging through everything. He held his hand up to stop Smee from going over to check on her. Jefferson knew that Ariel needed to find whatever she was looking for. Her hands landed on the pad of paper that she put the grocery list at the same time she spotted one of the sharpies that everyone kept hidden from Grace. She held up her finger to let the three men know that she needed a minute before she started to write.

"She does this sometimes." Jefferson leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen and let his eyes rest on the petite redhead. "It's the easiest way for her to get her point across. Unless she's angry, she just hits someone when that happens." He chuckled when she sent him a glare.

Once she was finished writing Ariel held out the pad of paper to Killian with a small glare on her face. She reached out and tapped it to make him start reading.

Killian laughed a little. "You want me to go through and read this to myself?" Shaking his head he glanced down at the paper. "We need to get you your voice back love."

In a quick movement Ariel yanked the pad out of Killian's hands before turning to Jefferson and holding it out to him. If Killian was going to make a joke out of it she wasn't going to let him. She motioned for Jefferson to read it before turning to look at Killian.

"She says: _Don't talk to Smee like that. He's taken care of me all this time while you were off doing whatever it was you were doing. Regina gave me legs, my voice was an accident._"

"An accident? Don't be stupid Ariel. You almost drowning was an accident."

She stomped her foot and pointed at Jefferson. She was not going to be interrupted just because Killian wanted to get his two cents in.

"_Magic only recently came back but I can't get my legs back without breaking the spell."_ Jefferson shook his head a little. "Alright i'm just going to paraphrase." He tossed the pad of paper onto the table and took a step closer to Killian. The glass crunched under his boots but he ignored it. He'd clean the glass up later. "Ariel can't get her voice back without breaking the spell. Regina tried. It didn't work."

"Why would she try to break the spell?"

"They're friends, Captain." Smee nodded towards Ariel. "The Queen likes her. I think it's mostly because of Henry, he's always following her around and-"

Killian held up his hand and shook his head. "I don't care. That bitch did this to you and she should fix it not let you wander around suffering." He smirked a little. "But don't worry she'll be put in her place soon."

Ariel's face fell and she looked between all of the men. That one statement made her so uncomfortable and she didn't know what to do about it. There was no way for her to make him answer her like there used to be when they were in Neverland. He always told her things but he was clearly keeping something a secret. There was something dark following Killian and Ariel didn't like the thought of it. He had his dark side, most people did, but when his came out Ariel knew that people needed to run for cover and she didn't like how things were starting to look. He had either kept hidden since the curse broke or somehow he'd appeared in Storybrooke and either way she knew someone else had to be involved.

He hit his hand and his hook together, almost like he was clapping and smiled. "So where am I staying?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate it here."

Killian groaned before shaking his head. How many times was she going to repeat that? Did it need to be said every ten minutes until he responded to her? He had decided almost an hour earlier that he wasn't going to buy into her complaints because there was no way for him to help her. The only way for her to get home was to find someone that could send her there. He'd used the last magic bean and there was nothing for him to do at that point. So he'd decided to just ignore her. It was that or throw her back into the water and leave her there. When he'd mentioned that to Smee the first mate had actually told him no. The tables had clearly turned.

"Killian, I want to go home."

"Damn it Ariel." He slammed his hand down on the desk and stood up. The movement was so quick it knocked the chair over. "Why can't you just be quiet for five minutes?"

She frowned at him. "Because I want to go home. You said you'd find out how to take me home but you haven't done anything! All you do is talk about the Crocodile." She sat up in the tub and tok a deep breath trying to calm down. "I want to go back to my sisters."

He stood next to the tub and glared down at her. "I said I would get you home but I can't focus on anything when all you do is complain."

"Because I shouldn't be here. I'm alone here Killian." Her lip trembled before she slipped under the surface of the water. She didn't want to look at him anymore. He had his crew and she had no one. There was only her. She was in a land with no mermaids and she lived in a tub in Killian's room. She felt his hands under her shoulders push her up so she was out of the water again. "Leave me alone."

"Don't be upset sweetheart." His hand moved and brushed over her cheek.

Ariel frowned up at him. "I am upset." She snapped. Shoving his hand away she leaned forward and put her face in her hands. Never in her life had she been alone. How could she start now? Pirates weren't her family. They could walk and she didn't have the ability to do that. She would always be different. She took a shaky breath. "Cant we find out how to get home?"

Sighing he stood up straight. "I said I would get you home Ariel."

"But it's not now!" She turned to him and he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want to be here. I'm alone here."

A woman crying was always something that he couldn't turn away from. He'd always have a soft spot for a beautiful woman and it was worse when she was upset. This time it was actually his fault. He toed his boots off and easily pulled off his shirt. Without bothering to say anything he nudged her forward and slipped into the water with her. He moved so she was resting between his legs with her back against his chest. Carefully his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her back against him. "You'll be fine."

Snuffling she moved a little and put her ear against his chest. "I'm alone here."

He sighed. Sometimes he would be like this with Milah, when she used to miss her son and she felt guilty. It was rare but when it did happen he'd hold her against him until the guilt passed. Or at least until it faded enough that she could pretend it was gone. He knew that it was never really gone. She'd abandoned her child and there was no way for her to ever forget that. "It's alright mermaid." Carefully he ran his hand over her hair and kept her there while her breathing slowed down. "Everyone's alone, sweetheart."

She didn't bother moving from her position but instead remained cuddled up against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Ariel had never been this close to anyone but her sisters before. The warmth radiating off of him made her feel like she was on fire and it made her burrow against his body more. "Are you?"

"I've always been alone."

[So Dark and So Sweet]

Ariel had never bothered sneaking out of her room at night when she had a bad dream. It was a well known fact that she had them and that she would slip into Jefferson's room and the two of them would talk. Or more he'd talk and she'd listen. There was something about him that calmed her. Maybe it was because he'd spent so long on his own waiting for Grace like she waited for her family. He rarely slept and when he did it was usually short bursts that would be interrupted by nightmares. Though they were more memories than nightmares. The two of them had that in common. Nightmares always woke her up.

Tonight was a night that she was sneaking to his room. Killian had always been a light sleeper and she knew that he would be listening for the slightest sound in the house. But she'd learned how to be light on her feet. Sometimes it was better not to be noticed.

_"Yes I remember what we're here for."_

She hesitated at the sound of Killian's voice and slowly turned towards it. He was downstairs, but why would he be there? This was one tie that she thought it might be better to get Jefferson or Smee before she went downstairs but she couldn't waste time. Something was going on and she wanted to know what it was. So she quietly slipped down the back set of stairs that led into the kitchen. After twenty-eight years she'd found ever squeaky floorboard in the house and knew how to avoid it so she was careful when she skipped one of the steps completely.

_"If you remember why did you come here? We're not supposed to advertise ourselves Hook."_

There was a woman with him?

_"No one here will say anything. One of them can't even talk."_

_"If one of them says anything, there will be more than one mute in this town." _The woman laughed. _"Or a few missing people."_

Ariel peeked around the wall so she could see who Killian was talking to. She had never seen her before and from her outfit it was obvious that she was not from Storybrooke. Had the two of them just shown up in town? That wasn't possible. She watched the two of them from her hiding spot and tried to memorize everything about her. Something was up and she knew that this could be important later and she was clearly being threatened.

_"There's no need to threaten them. Two of them are my crew, they'll always listen to what I tell them."_

_"You're crew? That mute little mermaid isn't your crew."_ The woman laughed. _"You're here to skin a crocodile not play house. If I have to I'll get rid of the distractions."_

She frowned and leaned forward a little more so she could see Killian's expression instead of just the back of the woman's head. As she looked him over her eyes made their way to his face and they met his. Her eyes went wide and she quickly moved back behind the wall. Slowly she creeped back up the stairs. He was back for revenge. After all of the time they waited for their Captain, he came back for revenge not them. Not her. Once she reached the top of the stairs she heard Killian say something about needing the woman to go before anyone realized she was there. At first Ariel was going to go back to her room but at the last moment she walked by it and opened a door further down the hall.

Jefferson was asleep and she thought about turning around and going back to her room but when she heard boots coming up the stairs she stepped in and closed the door behind her. It was rare that he was asleep so she didn't want to bother him but at the same time she couldn't be in her room where Killian could find her. So she walked to the bed and slipped in next to him. He was on his back so it was easy for her to slip in next to him and put her head on his shoulder and her arm over his waist. His shifted a little and wrapped an arm around her.

"Another bad dream?"

All she could do was nod. There was no point in telling him anything else because she didn't have the ability to do it.

"They'll go away eventually." His voice was low and raspy as he spoke through the sleep that was trying to pull him back. "I just needed Grace."

[So Dark and So Sweet]

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I destain all glittering Gold._

_There is nothing can console me,_

_but my Jolly Sailor Bold."_

"You have a beautiful voice."

Ariel gasped and crossed her arms over her chest before ducking lower in the tub. She hadn't heard anyone come into the room and no one was supposed to. That was Killian's rule. No one but him and Smee were allowed into the room. Her eyes swept over the man in front of her. He was tall and rather well built and the smirk he was giving her made her feel like he could see her through the tub. It made her uncomfortable. "You shouldn't be in here."

He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "That's never stopped me from going somewhere before."

"I would like you to leave. Killian won't be happy."

Instead of listening he came closer to her and kneeled next to the tub. "You're beautiful." He reached out and brushed his hand over her cheek and laughed when she smacked it away. "And fiery, You are fun." His eyes swept over her before moving up to rest on her face again. "I can see why Killian wants to keep you around."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't really matter. What does matter is the fact that you left when you weren't supposed to. Mermaids are supposed to stay in that lagoon Ariel." He lowered his voice and leaned towards her. "You don't want to become sea foam do you?"

"Get out."

He laughed and stood up. "Oh of course, the mermaid princess always gets what she wants." Smirking he gave her a small bow. "I'll be seeing you mermaid." He winked at her before turning to pull open the door. "Don't bother telling anyone that I was here, they wont find me."

"Who are you?' She kept her eyes on him as she spoke. There wasn't a single thing she liked about this situation and all she wanted was for him to get out. She wanted Killian.

Slowly he turned back to her and grinned. "Of course you haven't heard of me. You silly mermaids never know about the bad things until we've got you." He ran a thumb over his lip and paused for a moment almost like he was thinking about what to say. "Triton, my name is Triton and I'll be coming back for you."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong?"

Killian's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed that he'd come into the room. Her mind was still trying to process what had happened. She'd been threatened. Yes that much she knew but why? What was the point in threatening her? She was of no value, but he said he would be back for her. And he'd known that she was there. Had he been on the ship the whole time or had he followed her through the whirlpool? The thoughts had taken over everything and she'd spend almost an hour just sitting there trying to figure out what was going on. Had he come from Neverland? He'd mentioned her staying in the lagoon or becoming sea foam. Would she die because she was away from her home?

"Ariel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and tried to make her voice sound strong so he would believe what she was telling him. Her eyes moved and swept up to his and she forced a smile. But his frown proved that he didn't believe her. A sigh slipped past her lips and she glanced down at the water. "Someone was in here earlier."

"Who?" His voice was cold and she could feel his eyes burning into her back. "I want a name and I want to know what was said or done."

"I don't believe he's a crew member Killian." She moved her fingers through the water and kept her gaze on them and how the tips of her red hair fanned out around her on the surface of the water. "He didn't seem to be one, but he was on your ship and in your cabin without anyone realizing it. Shouldn't you be worried that someone was able to do that?"

Reaching out he took her chin between his fingers and turned her face to his. He was on her level so he could get a better look at her face. "What was said Ariel? Did someone harm you on my ship?" Was that concern in his voice? Or guilt? Even he wasn't sure at that moment. She was supposed to be safe in his cabin because no one would dare enter without his permission but someone had and had clearly made an unwanted impression on his mermaid. He rested his hook on the end of the tub and kept his eyes on hers. "Tell me what happened Ariel."

"I don't know." She gave a small shake of her head as her eyes moved to meet his. "He was suddenly here and talking as if he knew everything about me, and Neverland and mermaids. He said he'd be back." Her eyes slowly moved away from his features and rested on the necklace dangling around his neck. It was an easier place to focus at that moment when she wasn't looking at him. He almost looked like he was concerned for her until anger started to take over his features. "I don't want to become sea foam."

"Sea foam?"

"It's what happens when we die. We just disappear. No one ever gets sick, just one day we're there and the next we're not."

Killian gave a small laugh. "You're not going to become sea foam and no one is going to come after you on this ship again." His hand moved from her chin and brushed her cheek before he stood back up. "I'll have a look around the ship and we'll find out who's hiding here. There's no way someone climbed aboard from the water without anyone noticing." He held up his hand and walked to the door and yanked it open. "Smee!" He stepped back and almost instantly the first mate was in the room.

"Yes Captain?"

"Someone was in my cabin and they-"

"Are you alright miss?" Smee looked at Ariel and it was clear that he was concerned by the way he was looking at her. Though he hadn't trusted her in Neverland it seemed that her being on her own had made him warm up to her far more than anyone had expected. He'd taken on the role of protecting her from the life of the pirates around her. He was protected almost as if the young mermaid was his family and it was his responsibility to protect her. "Did someone harm you?"

Ariel shook her head. "No William, I'm alright."

Killian frowned. "As I was saying."

"Yes Captain, apologies."

"Someone was in here and no one noticed. She says he's not a member of the crew and I want him found and thrown over board, bound would be preferable." He smirked and crossed his arms. "So find him."

Smee turned to Ariel again. "Did he tell you his name?"

"Triton. He said his name was Triton."

"We don't have anyone on the crew with that name Captain." Smee looked a bit concerned at that fact. "I'll have some of the other crew members search the ship." He gave Ariel a small nod before turning and walking out of the room. Smee knew that it would be better to leave the Mermaid with Hook. It wouldn't be a good idea to be there when the Captain knew that someone had boarded his ship.

[So Dark and So Sweet]

By the time Ariel wandered into Granny's it was lunch time. She didn't want to be in the house and had snuck off the first chance she got. If it wasn't bad enough that Killian was missing, she had been woken up by Grace coming into the room. It was always awkward when that happened even though they were just sleeping in the same bed. Every time it happened she told herself that she wasn't going to go to his room when she had a bad dream anymore but she kept doing it. Jefferson never seemed to complain but she knew Smee didn't like it. Was it because he knew Killian would be upset?

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

The voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked at Granny and nodded. She was just over thinking things like usual, nothing actually upset her. In a few quick steps she was sitting at the counter with her feet slightly swinging.

"You're barefoot again Ariel. You shouldn't walk all this way like that."

Her eyes drifted down to her feet and she shrugged. Of course she had a bare of shoes that matched the sea foam green dress she wore, but they wouldn't have lasted the walk. Ariel only ever wore flats but she knew the little slippers, that had been a gift from Mary Margaret, would have been destroyed by the time she got to town. Maybe if she didn't walk so much they would survive but she had never enjoyed cars.

Granny shook her head a little and placed glass orange juice in front of the redhead. "I don't know why I bother, I know you'll never stop. You're just like Ruby."

Ariel had to smile at that. She had always enjoyed Ruby. The two of them didn't fit in perfectly and they connected because of it. It also didn't hurt that Granny had tired, on several occasions, to get Ariel to stay with them. Most of the women in town worried about the young girl in the outskirts with Jefferson and William. They didn't like the thought of her wandering on her own when she couldn't call out for aid. But Granny's invitation had been genuine and heartfelt, much like Mary Margarets. Reaching out she picked up her glass and took a sip.

The memory of being on the Jolly Rodger ripped through her head. Laying against his chest and nipping his finger when he held the fruit out to her. It wasn't long after she'd gotten her legs, before everything had changed and the curse took him from her. But she shoved the memory away. She couldn't think about things like that. She'd managed to keep the thoughts away for years but it seemed that Killian's appearance was going to change things.

A ding from the door opening caught Ariel's attention but she didn't bother turning to look at who had entered, whenever something bad happened you could tell by the reactions of the people around you and since no one seemed alarmed she knew it wasn't anyone too terrible.

"Ariel?"

She turned her attention towards Regina and smiled.

"Can I talk to you? It's important."

"Regina the girl hasn't even had her breakfast yet." Granny's voice was disapproving and it was obvious she wasn't happy that the Queen was there.

"I know." Regina looked at Granny for a moment. "She wont be long, but it's very important." Her gaze moved back to the younger girl. "It's about a friend of yours. Killian."

Ariel quickly slipped out of her seat and nodded. If Regina mentioned him then she knew he was around. That couldn't have been good. She followed Regina to one of the empty tables and took a seat. Taking a deep breath she looked across at the queen and waited for her to start talking.

"So you know he's here?" When Ariel nodded she continued. "It's not safe with him here Ariel. I know you two were close but him being here is bad. If you know where he his you need to tell me. He didn't come here alone and everyone is in danger. So do you know where he is?"

Her face fell and she looked at Regina. Should she tell her? If people were in danger she felt the need to do it but at the same time she wasn't sure how smart it would be. What if she hurt Killian? He couldn't stand Regina and the last thing Ariel wanted was the two of them to have it out. Her eyes moved down to the table and she gave Regina a small nod.

"Alright." Regina slowly stood up. "Thank you Ariel." She moved to Ariel's side and leaned down so she was closer to her. "This doesn't make you a bad person, you're doing what's right for everyone. The woman he came with will hurt you, and William, and Jefferson. She'll hurt Grace and Henry too. She needs to be stopped."

Once again Ariel simply nodded. Slowly she slipped out of the booth and made her way out of the diner. She couldn't think about eating right then. No she needed to find Killian and figure out what was going on. If Regina was afraid of this woman things were not good. Her steps were quick as she made her way back to the house. She let out a whimper when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her sideways into one of the alleys. It took a moment for her to regain her footing as the person roughly pulled her along. Finally they stopped and pushed her back against the wall and Ariel found herself face to face, with Triton.

[So Dark and So Sweet]

Her body cut through the water around the Jolly Rodger and she couldn't help but smile. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Smee to let her back into the water. Killian hadn't seemed to care either way but the first mate fought the entire situation. Breaking the surface she smiled and looked around her. It was so wonderful to be in the water again. Moving onto her back she let herself float across the surface of the water. Killian had made sure that she was wearing one of his shirts whenever the crew could see her. Apparently the female form was more then he thought his crew could handle. The thought made her giggle as she used her hands to move her through the water. yes it wasn't the same and she missed her family terribly, but there was no reason for her to spend all of her time pouting. Though she'd wanted to spend more time out of the cabin since the man had shown up. Smee hadn't been able to find him on the ship and Ariel didn't like that.

"Ariel come back to the ship."

She moved in the water so she was no longer on her back but looking back at the ship. Killian was standing on the deck looking out towards the shore. Moving a little she looked towards where he was looking. There was a barge in the water by the shore. From how it was decorated she could tell that someone special was there. Ignoring Killian she started to swim towards it.

"I said come back to the ship Ariel." He called after her. "Now."

"You're not my Captain Killian! I want to explore!" She called back to him as she kept swimming. The barge looked so beautiful she had to see who was on it. "I wont go far, promise!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You're just as beautiful as I remember."

Ariel shoved him backwards and frowned. No one had the right to grab her like that. Her eyes moved around looking for the perfect place to run but right as she was about to make a move he shoved her back against the wall.

His arms moved to rest on either side of her head and he leaned closer to her. "It's not nice to push Mermaid. I'm far stronger than you are and I wont be as kind the next time." One of his hands moved and ran down the side of her cheek. "Now I think we should have a little talk alright? You just try not to interrupt." He laughed and shook his head. "Like you could interrupt me." He moved and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Ariel's slapped his hand away only to have him grab her wrist and slam it into the wall. "Be still or you will regret it." He growled.

She slowly nodded. Triton scared her and that was a feeling that she didn't enjoy. No one had ever scared her like that and he had gone too far with putting his hands on her. Her eyes moved around them still trying to find a way out but she wasn't sure how well it would work out. She could only run so fast.

"Now where were we?" His grip on her hand loosened and he moved his hand to her cheek. "Right of course." He let his thumb brush her cheek and he smiled. "You are beautiful and you made a mistake leaving the way you did. Mermaids stay in Neverland."

Once again she pushed his hand again. She didn't like him touching her. It made her uncomfortable.

"I believe I told you not to do that." He raised his hand and Ariel turned her face away preparing for the blow that she was sure was going to come. But before it did Triton was yanked backwards and hit the wall behind them. "Oh come on now it was just a joke."

"You never but your hands on her like that." Killian towered over Triton. Reaching down he grabbed the front of the other mans shirt and hauled him to his feet before slamming him back against the wall. He let his hook rest on his neck. "Who are you?"

Triton laughed. "Oh come on now. You have to know who I am." He smirked. "I'm the man you stole the mermaid from. She wasn't yours to take Pirate and I'm here to take her back."

"Say another word and I will tear your throat out." Killian growled.

Again he smiled. "Cora wont be too happy if you do that. She's the one that brought me here." His hand moved and pushed Killian's hook away. "Did you think you were the only person she brought with her? It was a big ship Hook." He ran his hands down his front to straighten his clothes. "That's my mermaid."

Ariel shook her head.

"She's not your mermaid."

"You're just under the impression that she's yours Killian. In the end she'll come with me like she's supposed to. Like all the other mermaids." Triton chuckled and walked around Killian who seemed to be frozen in place for the moment. "Ariel is my mermaid, I've had my eye on her for a very long time and you took her when you opened that portal."

Ariel threw herself forward and grabbed Killian's arm just as he started to swing his hook at Triton. She didn't want Killian to kill him. If he was saying all of these things he must have known something about the mermaids that no one else knew. And she didn't want to watch Killian kill someone in cold blood. She held tight to his arm when he tried to shake her off. She shook her head again but with a final rough shake Killian got her off of him. It took her a moment to regain her footing and she stumbled into the wall and braced herself against it to hold herself up. Her eyes moved and rested on Killian and when his eyes met hers they softened for a moment.

"Ariel."

She shook her head and pushed herself away from the wall. Her eyes traveled to Triton for a moment before she pushed away from the wall and started running.

"Oh look at that my mermaid's running away from you." Triton chuckled until Killian's fist made contact with his jaw. He groaned and stumbled for a moment. "Nice hook." He laughed again and took a few steps back. "You might want to go after her, you never know who else in this town is looking for a pretty red head."

"If you go near her again, I will kill you. I don't care what Cora promised you. Ariel is not yours and you will not hurt her. Do you understand me?" Killian took a step towards Triton. "Now run before I kill you."

"Careful Hook, people might think you still have a heart." With that he turned and walked away.

Killian turned to the direction that Ariel had run in. Her red hair few out behind her and he knew that if he wanted to he could catch her with ease, but he didn't bother. Instead he shook his head walked away. He needed to stay hidden and there was no way for him to do that. Chancing after a silly redhead that had gotten involved in something that she shouldn't have would draw far too much attention.

[So Dark And So Sweet]

"Well look at that, a mermaid."

Ariel smiled at the sound of a woman's voice as she got closer to the barge. She'd tried to keep herself hidden but it clearly hadn't worked out as well as she'd hoped. Though that could have been because of all of the yelling that Killian was doing. "Hello." She swam to the edge of the barge and pulled herself up a little so her arms were on the side and her chin rested on top of them. She grinned at the few people on the barge. One of them was a rather beautiful woman with dark hair and a very gorgeous dress. "You're so pretty."

The woman laughed a little. "That's very sweet of you to say." She shifted her position so she was closer to Ariel. "Now what is a mermaid doing here?"

"I fell into a portal." She shrugged a little. "Are you a princess? You look like a princess." It was a childish thing to say but from how well she was dressed and how beautifully decorated the barge was she had to be someone important. It also aided her hunch when she saw how the two men in head to toe black stood. She couldn't see their faces because of their helmets but it was obvious that they were watching her.

"A Queen actually."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Her cheeks flushed. "You're majesty."

"You're a sweet little thing." The woman moved so she was sitting on the floor of the barge, though she never touched the wood. It was covered by rugs and furs and pillows. The woman might not have seemed like she would want those things but it was so lavishly arranged that Ariel doubted she could have it removed and still have the grand air around her. "What's your name?"

"Ariel. What's yours?"

"Regina."

"Queen Regina." Ariel smiled and moved her arms so her elbows were on the rail and her chin was on her hands. "I've never met a queen before, we don't have one in Neverland." She watched Regina for a moment before tilting her head a little. "Am I doing this wrong? I don't know how you're supposed to talk to queens."

"You're fine." She gave a small laugh. "So Neverland? You're a long way from home."

"There was a whirlpool. I was racing my sisters to the ship to play a trick on the pirates and it pulled me down. There was no way for me to get out. I tried. And I ended up here." Her hand swept around them and she shrugged a little. At least the place wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. "I like it here. I got lucky to have the men here with me."

Regina smiled. "But it must be lonely."

Ariel nodded. It was lonely, so very lonely but she'd never say that to someone.

"So you're the only one like you that came through?"

"Yes just me. I was too far ahead of my sisters. It pulled me through along with the Jolly Rodger. But they didn't seem as concerned as they should have been. They could have drowned and all they did was tell me that I shouldn't be here." She shook her head a little before pulling herself up so she was sitting on the side of the barge with the bottom of her fin moving in and out of the water. Her damp red hair trailed over her chest making the shirt that Killian had insisted she have on when out of the cabin mold to her skin. "Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Of course." Regina smiled again. "So the Jolly Rodger? You're will Killian Jones."

"You know him?"

"He worked for me once." Her eyes moved past Ariel and rested on the ship for a moment before she looked back at the redhead. "He doesn't keep you against your will does he?"

"Of course not. Killian and I are friends. We met in Neverland. He used to swim with me." A small smile crept over her features as she remembered the times that he had been in the water with her. But her mind traveled to him holding her to him in the tub when she'd been afraid. How warm his body had felt against hers and how secure she had felt. She let out a small laugh and shook the thoughts away. Those weren't things she could waste her time thinking about. "Killian and Smee take care of me."

Regina laughed a little. "It seems like you enjoy your time with the Pirate." She brushed her hands off and pointed at the ship in the distance. "They're keeping an eye on you."

Ariel shifted a little so she could see the ship and nodded. "Probably. Smee worries."

"How do you get on the ship? Or do you stay in the water on your own?"

Ariel sighed. "I have to be carried on. There's a tub in the Captains Quarters that I stay in. I think there used to be a woman on the ship but something happened to her because no one talks about it and she's not around anymore." She shrugged a little before looking at Regina. "It's not very fun living there like that."

"So you live on a ship in a tub?"

She laughed a little. "Yes. It sounds so silly. But I'm the only one in the water here and I don't like being alone."

The older woman nodded. "It's an awful feeling."

"I'd like legs. I wouldn't feel so different if I had them." She smiled at Regina. "I could dance and run. It would be amazing." Ariel paused for a moment and looked at her hands. "Killian could teach me."

"You're a sweet little think Ariel."

"Thank you." Ariel's attention was pulled away by the sound of someone calling her name. She turned towards the ship and sighed. Though she couldn't be too sure the voice sounded like Killian and she knew better than to ignore him again. He would be upset. Turning back to Regina she shrugged. "I guess I have to go. It was nice talking to you, your majesty."

Regina laughed. "You can call me Regina, and come back here tomorrow. I'd like to talk to you again."

"Of course." Ariel slipped into the water slowly so she wouldn't splash the other woman. "I'll see you tomorrow." With one more smile she slipped under the water and saw to the ship. It didn't take her long to get there and when she popped back up out of the water she saw Killian frowning down at her. "What?"

"I believe I told you to stop."

"And I ignored you. Is there any other obvious things you'd like to point out?" She tilted her head a little and smiled up at him.

Killian shook his head and climbed down the netting on the side of the ship. "Come on Mermaid."

[So Dark And So Sweet]

Ariel leaned back against the tree and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she'd been able to run for that long and it was taking a good amount of time to catch her breath. Her eyes moved around her to make sure no one was around before she slowly lowered herself onto the ground. The dress she wore had a tare in it and she frowned down at the tattered fabric. She didn't remember it catching on anything but her thigh was exposed from the three-inch rip. Her finger dipped into the tear and moved it around to make sure nothing had cut her. When she didn't see anything she sighed. Maybe Mary Margaret would be able to fix it. The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts and she slowly stood up. She stayed close to the trunk of the tree and listened.

"Where did you run to mermaid?"

Her eyes closed at the sound of Killian's voice. He had come after her. Part of her was happy but the rest knew that he was dangerous. He was keeping things from her and had come to Storybrooke with a woman that had also brought Triton. What kind of woman was she? Regina was clearly scared of her and that was what really scared Ariel.

"Ariel, there's no need to hide Sweetheart it's just me. Just come out where I can see you." He paused for a moment and she could hear him moving around. "Come on this is ridiculous. Why are you hiding from me? It's me Ariel."

Carefully she leaned around the trunk to see where he was. Her eyes landed on him and she sighed. He was along and actually looking for her. When he started to turn she moved back behind the tree and took a deep breath.

"I saw you." There was a chuckle in his voice. "You used to be better at this." He walked towards her. "Come on lets not place this game. I want to make sure you're alright." When she came out from behind the tree she gave her a one-sided smile. "Did he hurt you?"

Ariel shook her head. He'd scared her but he hadn't actually hurt her.

"Good." Reaching out he tilted her chin up with one of his fingers. "No one can touch my mermaid like that." He leaned down a little and smirked. "It wont happen again."


	6. Chapter 6

She let her fingers open a little and watched Killian make his way across the room. It would have been smarter to invest in a screen but he'd told her to cover her eyes as he made his way through the cabin half naked. Ariel had been good enough to cover her eyes as he pulled his pants on but there was nothing wrong with seeing him bare chested. But as he waked towards the bed she frowned. There were scars lining his back. They crisscrossed over his skin and some of them had turned white with age. She let her hands fall away from her face and shifted in the tub. "Where did those come from?"

Killian stopped mid step and turned to look at her. "You're not supposed to be looking."

"Where did they come from?"

"A whip." His tone was almost cold and he refused to look at her as he spoke.

She pushed herself up a little. "Come here." When he looked at her she motioned him forward. She watched him hesitate before he slowly made his way over to her. How had she never seen them before? She kept trying to go through the times that he'd swam with her in her mind and she realized that she had never actually seen him without his shirt on. Had he been hiding the scars? "Why do you have them?"

"Disobedience isn't tolerated." His voice was low and he kneeled down next to the tub. "But they're from a long time ago." He moved so he was sitting next to the tub with his legs out in front of him. "I don't even notice them anymore." His hand moved so it was in the tub with her and his fingers absentmindedly moved back and forth in the water.

"Why did you get them?" She reached out and let her fingers brush against some of the scars as she slowly traced over the raised skin on his back.

"I was never good at keeping my mouth shut." He chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her. "The original captain wasn't a fan of my antics. But he's long gone."

She tilted her head a little. "Did you kill him?"

He smirked and looked down for a moment. "He went for a swim and never came back. I don't think that's my fault at all."

Ariel rolled her eyes. She had been stupid to ask a question like that because she knew he had done it. How else would he have become captain? If a man beat him he wouldn't leave the ship to Killian. That wasn't how people worked. "Whatever you say."

Killian shifted his position so he was facing her before carefully slipping into the tub. He smirked at the sound of her giggle as he wrapped his hooked arm around her and held her against his chest. "Yes whatever I say."

"What are you doing?"

He shook his head and smiled down at her. "I just wanted to hold the mermaid again." Holding her against his chest he rotated so she was on top of him instead of the other way around. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable. "Is that wrong?"

"No. I do enjoy being held. You're warm." She nuzzled against his chest when he propped himself up against the back of the tub. Ariel wasn't sure if the feeling of being like this felt right or if she just enjoyed the sensation of his warmth against her. It was something that she kept trying to go over in her head but the more she tried the more confused she got. What was it about this _Pirate_ that made her want to be like this? Things really would be easier if she had legs. "Killian?"

"No."

"No?" She shifted a little so she could look at his face.

"No." He leaned his head back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. "I haven't had a woman like this in a long time. So just-" He sighed and Ariel knew that it was the end of the conversation. Her tail moved back and forth a little as they lay there and she watched the water ripple at the movement.

"Be quiet?"

Killian sighed. "Yes."

She nodded and let her head rest on his chest. After a few minutes she turned and looked at him. He still had his eyes closed and let his hand move to rub over her back. She moved up a little and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't something that she'd ever done before but for some reason she wanted to kiss him. He hesitated for a moment and his eyes snapped open before he let them close and kissed her back. His arm wrapped around her waist and he kept his hook from touching her skin. He let his other hand move and tangle in her hair as he continued to kiss her.

Killian pulled back a little and smiled at her. "Oh mermaid." He untangled his hand from her hair and let his fingers brush her cheek. "My sweet innocent little mermaid."

[So Dark and So Sweet]

"Where have you been?"

Ariel rolled her eyes and walked past Smee and towards the kitchen. The last thing she wanted to do was explain to Smee what had happened. He'd have to read it on that stupid piece of paper and she knew he would be upset. She hated when he was upset because he would keep her in the house. Smee had done it once before when Ariel had snuck out in the middle of the night and gotten lost in the woods. It had taken Jefferson and Smee hours to find her and by the time they did she was sobbing against a tree. She'd been kept inside for a week afterwards.

"She was in town." Killian put his hand on Jefferson's shoulder. "Spending time with the Queen, being manhandled in an ally. Is that how you let the mermaid spend her time Smee?" His hand tightened on the first mates shoulder letting his fingers dig into him.

"Someone put their hands ok you?" Smee looked Ariel over. "Why would someone do that?"

Ariel glared at Killian before turning and walking out of the room in a flurry of flame colored curls.

"The man from the ship is back." Killian released Smee's shoulder and leaned against the doorframe. He crossed his arms over her chest.

"Triton?"

"Yes. It looks like we have someone to get rid of."

Ariel listened to them talk for another moment before slipping up the stairs. She listened once she was at the top and when she didn't hear anyone she slipped into her bedroom and closed the door. After flipping the lock she moved to the window and pulled it open. Jefferson had said that it was a bad idea to give Ariel a room that she could sneak out of but everyone had ignored him. It really was their mistake. She was halfway out the window when someone knocked on the door.

"Ariel?"

She sighed at the sound of Grace's voice and pulled herself back into the window. The little girl was the one person that Ariel would never ignore. She unlocked the door and pulled it open only to be face to face with Killain.

Grace smiled up at Killian. "Told you she'd answer." The girl turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

"Smart girl." Killian watched the girl walk away before slipping past Ariel so he was in her room. He sat on her bed and smirked at her. "You've been avoiding me." He pointed at her before leaning back on his elbows. "I would have thought you'd be happy to see me. You seemed to be when I first got here."

She frowned at him.

"Why's the window open?"

She shrugged and leaned against the desk in her room.

Standing up he quickly closed the bedroom door before striding up to Ariel. "You were going to sneak out." He put his hands on the desk on either side of her and leaned down a little. "Why are you so unhappy with me?"

Ariel looked up at him clearly not amused. Did he not realize that she couldn't answer his questions? She felt like he was mocking her every time he asked her a question. Moving her hands away from the desk she tried to push at him but his hands grabbed her wrists in his hand and held them against his chest.

"None of that."

With one tug she pulled her wrists out of his hand before shoving him backwards. When he stumbled backwards she turned and headed for the door. All she wanted was for this to be over and done with. As soon as her hand wrapped around the doorknob Killian's hand and hook came to rest on either side of her head and his chest rested against her back. She sighed and let her forehead rest on the door.

"Why are you trying to leave?" His hand moved to her waist and he spun her to face him. "You can't avoid this. You saw me with Cora. Did you tell Regina?" His voice was low and he leaned into her. "Does she know that I'm here?"

Her bottom lip trembled for a moment and she slowly shook her head.

"You're lying." He growled and his hook dragged down the door. "I can see it in your eyes. She knows I'm here?" When she nodded he banged his fist on the wall. "How could you tell her? The Crocodile will know."

_"Ariel?"_

She turned her head sideways so her ear was resting against the door when she heard Jefferson on the other side of the door. Carefully she moved her hand and lightly knocked on it a few times. It was a code that Jefferson had come up with incase she needed him.

Killian's eyes followed the movement and he frowned. "Why are you doing that?" He watched as the doorknob started to turn. "Help." He chuckled and pulled her away from the door before shoving her towards the bed. When the door opened his gaze fixed on Jefferson. "Do you need something?"

"I heard someone bang on the door." Jefferson's eyes moved and rested on Ariel who had slipped off the side of the bed and was sitting on the floor with her knees against her chest. "What's going on?"

"We're talking."

"It doesn't look like she was happy about your conversation." Jefferson looked back at Ariel again. "Come on sweetheart." He held his hand out to her.

Killian laughed for a moment before his face went cold. He moved his arm and let his hook rest against Jefferson's throat. "You should go somewhere else."

Jefferson tilted his head up a little. "Ariel, come here."

"Stop speaking to her." Killian growled. "She doesn't want to come here, we're talking. Now leave."

In a quick movement Jefferson shoved Killian's arm away with one hand and used the other to punch him in the jaw. "Ariel." He held his hand out to her and when she grabbed it he pulled her out of the room and stood in front of her never taking his eyes off Killian. "Who has your heart?"

Killian chuckled and ran his thumb over his bottom lip as she straightened up. "My heart?"

"I know what someone looks like with out a heart. I lived in Wonderland."

Ariel looked at Jefferson before turning her attention to Killian. No heart. Triton had said something about a heart but she hadn't paid much attention. Could someone actually take a heart?

"I'm sorry mermaid." With that he turned and went out the window.

Ariel stood there for a moment staring after him. It didn't even register that Jefferson had turned to face her and was talking. She was deaf to the sound and numb to his hands on the top of her arms. Her eyes couldn't leave the window. If he had no heart how could she get her voice back? Her eyes finally moved to Jefferson and one of her hands moved to rest on her throat. She choked back a sob before falling against him and holding on for dear life.

[So Dark and So Sweet]

"Hello again."

Ariel smiled at Regina. The Queen really was beautiful and she didn't understand what Killian was so against them speaking. It wasn't like there was any danger. She was a queen not a sea with. He had enjoyed telling her stories about those. Though Ariel didn't believe most of what he said. Killian also claimed to have seduced a Siren and that was why they sang for sailors. As ridiculous as they were his stories always made her smile. Or maybe it was him that made her smile. But she shouldn't have wanted things with him to be so much more than they were. She could never actually have him. He would bring her back to Neverland and be on his way again. She was a mermaid and would never be anything more

"Hello Your Majesty."

"Regina, you can call me Regina."

"But you're a Queen." Ariel giggled.

"So you call Hook, Captain?"

She shook her head. "Only when he irritates me. He told me that he doesn't like to hear me say it because it drips with sarcasm."

Regina laughed. "You are an entertaining girl." She arranged herself so she was level with Ariel, much like the last time they spoke. "So call me Regina."

Ariel nodded. "Alright."

"Good." Regina grinned and leaned against the side of the boat close to where Ariel was doing the same. "Are you still lonely?"

Sighing she nodded. "It doesn't feel right."

"And you want to go home?"

"I don't know."

Surprise flashed across Regina's features. The girl had been so sure of wanting to go home before. "What changed? I thought you were hoping to go home."

"But he would come back here afterwards."

"Killian?"

"Yes. He'd come back here and I'd be there with my sisters. But-" She rested her head against her arms and sighed. Carefully picking her head back up she looked at Reina "I never should have come here. I'll feel lose to matter the outcome because I will always be without someone I care for. My sisters are lost to me while I'm here and if I go back-"

Regina nodded. "If you go back he'll be lost to you."

"Yes." She moved away from the boat for a moment and let herself slip slower into the water as she thought. "But he's lost to me here as well." Her hands moved and pushed over her hair. "I'll never have happiness."

Regina looked pained as she listened to the mermaid and held her hand out to her. "Come here." Her hand wrapped around Ariel's and she held tight to it. "I lost the man I loved, I know the pain you feel." When Ariel came back to rest on the side of the boat Regina's hand moved and rested on the girl's cheek. "You want to me with him?"

Ariel gave a small nod.

Smiling Regina took her hands back and stood up. "Than you will be." She nodded and motioned towards the Jolly Rodger that was off in the distance. "Swim back to the ship Ariel. Things will work out, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because-" She hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath. "You don't deserve to feel loss and neither did I. Now go. Come see me again alright?" She smiled at the mermaid.

"I will." Ariel smiled back before pushing away from the boat. "I'll come back the next time I see you on the barge. Goodbye Regina." She gave her a wave before turning and diving under the water.

Regina sighed and slowly sat back down. Her hand reached out and she let her magic fly. It was time for a mermaid to walk.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Ok I am SO SORRY that this took so long. Literally I lost power because of an awful snow storm, got it back, got sick, crazy tests at school, and now I'm in the middle of another snow storm. I'm about ready to move I'm so sick of this weather. I'm happy you guys are loving this story so much it really makes my day when I see reviews. I was going to add more to this part but felt like I should post it because you guys have been waiting so long. I'm on spring break now so I should have another part up soon. Hope you guys like this one 3 Review it and let me know? **

"Killian?" Ariel called up when she reached the ship. "I'm ready to come back up." She waited a moment before sighing. Were they ignoring her? But her question was dismissed when Smee looked over the side of the ship and smiled at her. She smiled back up at him. Though she had no idea what Regina had meant by things working out she knew that they would. She trusted the older woman and new that she would help her. They were friends and that was what friends did. But her smile disappeared when she felt pain. She cried out and slipped under the water for a moment before pushing herself back up.

"Ariel?"

"Smee it-" She managed to sob out an 'ow' as she started to fall back under the water. What was happening? She had never felt such pain and she couldn't move her fin to keep herself up. She broke the surface again and saw Smee trying to struggle his way out of the jacket he wore while yelling for Killian. But as she started to go over again she saw Killian jump over the side and into the water. "Killian." She whimpered his name as she went under. Nothing was right.

His arms wrapped around her and he held her to his chest as he broke the surface. "Smee, the ladder." He kept her securely against him. "I'm right here, mermaid. You're alright." His tone was soothing. "You're alright."

"My fin Killian, my fin." She sobbed before crying out again. "It hurts."

"It's alright." When the ladder was lowered he used his hook to grab onto it and pulled them up onto the ship.

"Captain-" Smee looked at the two of them before pointing at Ariel.

Killian couldn't take his eyes off her face as he lowered them to the deck. "What's wrong Ariel? What happened?" His hand moved over her face pushing the wet red strands of her hair out of the way. "Are you hurt?"

"My fin. I can't move my fin."

He finally managed to move his eyes away from her face and let them travel down her body. But there wasn't a fin sliding out from under the shirt that he had insisted she wore. But flesh. He kept her braced against him with his hooked arm and ran his fingers over the skin of her bare thigh. "Legs?" His hand moved over the warm skin before looking at Smee. "Your coat, I need your coat."

"Yes Captain." Smee handed it over and watched as Killian carefully wrapped it round the mermaid's middle to hide most of her skin from the eyes of the sailors that had gathered when they heard the commotion.

Killian wrapped his arm under her knees and pulled her to his chest. "What did you do my little mermaid?" He whispered into her hair as he walked them to his cabin. Fear had torn through him when he heard her cry out the way she had. It brought back too many memories, ones that he had pushed so far away that he never wanted to see them again. Had he almost lost his mermaid? How could this have even happened? "You're alright." He whispered into her hair as he entered the cabin. The door clicked closed after a moment and he knew that Smee had followed him. "Smee find something for her to wear. There has to be something."

Smee nodded. "Yes Captain." His eyes moved to the girl wrapped in Killian's arms. I'll find her something to wear." He took a slow step back before walking back out of the room.

"Killian." Ariel whimpered.

"It's alright." Carefully he laid her down on the bed and ran his hand over her damp hair. "You're safe."

"I should be in the water. I can't stay out of the water." Her voice was weak and she rolled a little. The movement moved the jacket and exposed her thigh to him again. She looked up at him and when she saw where her eyes were directed she slowly looked down at her lower half. "Legs." She let out a breathy laugh and sat up. Killian moved to push her back down but she pushed his hands away. "I have legs." Her hand moved and slowly ran over her upper thigh before traveling down to her knee.

"How did you get legs?"

"Magic." Was the only thing that she could think of to say. Her eyes rested on her legs as she carefully moved her feet. She giggled. "I have legs." Turning her face up to his she smiled. "Killian I have legs."

He nodded confusion still covered his features as he watched her. "You do." Slowly he reached out and ran his hand down her left leg. "Beautiful ones." His hand moved from the side of her knee to the outside of her thigh and finally rested on her waist. "Did you do something to get them?"

"Do something?"

"A deal, Ariel. Did you make a deal?" He kneeled next to the bed and rested his hand on her cheek. Had she gone to the Crocodile? He couldn't lose her to him. Not like he lost Milah. None of this would have happened if he'd just taken her home when she first asked. It wasn't like it would have been hard for him to find away to get her back. He had enough connections. But he hadn't wanted to take the time to do it.

She shook her head. "I didn't make a deal. I didn't do anything. All I did was talk to Regina and now-"

"That bitch did this?"

"Killian."

"No." He stood up and looked away from her.

"This isn't bad. Look at me. I have legs." She moved and let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed. "I'm like you." She put her feet on the ground and started to stand up but her legs gave out and she hit the ground before he could grab her. She waved him off when he reached for her again. "I'm fine."

Kneeling down next to her he ran his hands over her arms. "Did you ask for legs?"

"I was lonely. Now I won't have to be." She let her fingers rest on his jaw. "I'm like you."

[So Dark and So Sweet]

Jefferson kneeled in front of Ariel and tapped his fingers against his lips. Something was going on and he had a feeling that the one person that couldn't speak knew what it was. Smee had been no help. His loyalty to the other pirate was too strong. Even if the man loved Ariel like a sister he would never betray Killian. So how was he going to get the girl that was clearly in love to tell him something? Reaching up he raked his fingers through his hair. "Alright." He stood up straight. "Just stay there for a second." He walked into the kitchen and pulled the notepad and pen off the table before walking back to Ariel. "You need to tell me what's going on alright?"

Ariel nodded and took the pen and pad from him. She let them rest on her lap and gazed down at them waiting for what was going to come. Her mind was still reeling. He had never been like that with her before. But Jefferson said that Killian didn't have his heart. That was one thing she still didn't understand.

"Have you seen the pirate with anyone else?"

She nodded.

"Who?"

_"A Woman."_

He nodded and sat on the couch across from her. Leaning back he tapped his hand against his leg. "So there's a woman that was with him. Alright."

_"Regina is scared."_

"Regina?" He sat there for a moment and Ariel could see the wheels turning in his distorted mind. It was there in his mind he just had to remember. There was someone that Regina feared. The Queen of Hearts. She had taken Regina's father and locked him up. "We need to talk to Regina." Pushing himself up he looked around the room. "Grace?"

"Yes?"

"We're going out, come on."

Ariel tilted her head a little and looked at him. Was he going to bring Grace with them to see Regina? At any other time she wouldn't understand it but she doubted Jefferson would want to leave her in the house after what had happened with Killian. When the girl came into the room Ariel gave her a small smile. She'd always liked Grace, she was a sweet little thing. That one fact was the reason that Ariel was irritated. How could Killian use her to get Ariel to open the door? Standing up she started to walk to the door when she felt the girls small hand slip into hers. Looking over at her Ariel gave her a small smile. Grace was the one person in the house that she would never turn away from. Lightly squeezing her hand the two of them walked towards the door.

"I'm going to drop you off with Emma and Henry alright?"

Grace nodded. "Ok."

Jefferson wrapped an arm around Ariel's shoulders as the three of them walked and only let go to turn and lock the door to the house. But after he had done that he turned back and put an arm around Ariel again. It seemed that his protective streak was going to continue. His eyes kept scanning around them as they made their way to the car and he was quick to put the two girls inside before slipping in himself.

After a few minutes of gazing out the window she felt his hand on her knee and without looking away from the moving trees she placed her hand on top of his. Just because the two of them didn't have that kind of relationship didn't mean they weren't close. It was Jefferson that made her realize that she had already found her true love. If he couldn't break the curse that had come with her legs than someone else had already stolen her heart. She did love him. There was no denying that the mermaid had love for him but in the end he wasn't her _true_ love.

She stayed in the car when Jefferson ran Grace up to the apartment that Emma shared with her little family. Ariel had always liked Mary Margaret. Even under the curse she was still a good person and she wasn't surprised that the other woman found her happy ending. Mary Margaret was one of the people that deserved it. She looked out the window and let her fingers twist into her hair while she waited. If there was one thing she hated it was waiting around. But there wasn't much she could do. She hadn't wanted to go up there to see everyone else. She knew that Emma, Charming, and Mary Margaret would be told everything that had happened and she didn't want the looks that would come with that. Mary Margaret would wrap an arm around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay like she always did. Charming would put on his brave face and say that they'd find Killian. And Emma would say something about knocking him out and that would be that. Ariel just wasn't in the mood.

"Alright, she's all set."

Ariel looked over at Jefferson and gave him a small smile as he slipped back into the car.

"Now lets go see Regina."

[So Dark and So Sweet]

"I can't stop touching them." Ariel laughed and ran her hands down her legs again. Her eyes moved away from her legs and came to rest on his face as his hand mirrored the movement down her leg. "I don't have to be lonely anymore."

Killian gave her a small smile. "No you don't."

She wasn't sure what came over her but she let her fingertips brush against his jaw for a moment before she let her lips move over the same spot. Pulling her legs under her she moved closer to him and let her kisses train across his jaw and down the side of his neck. The scratch of his stubble made her smile against his skin. She closed her eyes when she felt his fingers run though her hair and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. "I can stay with you." She ran her nose over his skin. A pained sound slipped out of her when his hand wrapped around her upper arm and yanked her backwards. "Killian?"

His eyes were hard when he looked down at her. "You don't want to stay with me."

"Yes I do. Where else would I go? I can't get home and- I can just stay here with you." Her fingertips brushed over his cheek and she smiled. "That's why she did this. So I wouldn't feel alone anymore." Slowly she started to move closer to him almost as if he was an animal that she was afraid she would spook if she moved too fast. When he didn't move away from her she lightly pressed her lips to his. It was funny to her that she would be the one treating him like she could scare him off. Like she could scare off the pirate. Pulling back a little she looked up at him waiting to see what he would do.

"Oh mermaid." He grinned down at her before his arms moved around her and he lifted her up. Ariel did have to say that for a man with only one had he did put her down on the bed rather carefully. But his fingers dug into her leg in such a way that she knew there would be a bruise there later. His fingers lightly trailed up to her hip and he let his thumb brush against the skin there. "You're beautiful."

Smiling up at him she leaned back on her elbows. "You have told me that before."

He grinned. "Yes I'm sure I have." His hook moved and carefully pulled apart the shirt that she was wearing. "But I now can get the full effect of your beauty."

"Killian-"

"Sh, love. Just let me look at you."

"But you've seen me." She let out a nervous laughed and pushed herself up a little higher. A small shiver took her over when his hook brushed over the skin of her stomach.

Killian shook his head and lightly pressed on her shoulder to lay her back. His eyes scanned over her. From the pool of fire that her hair made across the pillows to the pale beautiful legs that he couldn't keep himself from touching. He shook his head and chuckled. "From a mermaid to a siren. You will be the death of men."

"Not you, never you." Her fingers moved up and brushed over his jaw. "Are you going to kiss me now?"

Laughing he leaned over her. "If that's what you would like" Leaning down the rest of the way he let his lips brush against hers before smirking. But his teasing moment was cut short when she pressed her lips to his. His hand moved and tangled in her hair and he used the leverage to pull her up. They moved together and he released his hold on her hair long enough to pull her onto his lap before weaving his fingers back through her curls. He smirked into the kiss when he felt her tiny fingers start pulling at the buttons of his shirt. "What are you doing mermaid?"

She shushed him and pressed her lips against his, hard.

He chuckled against her lips. She was so warm against him. He wanted to bury himself against her skin just to feel her warmth. Pulling away from her lips he rested his forehead against hers. "Yes, a tiny siren. That's what you are." His lips crashed back against hers and his tongue slipped between her lips. She was all his and he would never let someone else be like this with her. He'd kill the man that tried. The innocent little mermaid was all his and that was how things would stay. His hand moved from her hand and slid down the side of her neck and slowly down the rest of her body before wrapping around her middle pressing her against him. They stayed that way for a moment before his hand moved and yanked the shirt off of her. It wasn't like it was covering anything anymore.

The air hit her bare skin and she shivered. But his warm mouth on her shoulder eased the temperature difference. He bit her shoulder and a small sound slipped past her lips. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she tilted her head back a little. His lips moved to the top of her breasts and he planted a few kisses there before brushing his rough cheeks against her skin. He loved how her body called for him. Killian wanted nothing more than to take her the same way he would have if she were anyone else, caring only for getting what he wanted. But he knew that he couldn't do that. Not to his mermaid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I am SO SORRY for the wait! School got all sorts of crazy since I'm supposed to be graduating so I got really busy and caught up with that but here's the new part and I've already got some of the other one done so it should be up in the next week or so 3 again wicked sorry that I suck and haven't updated.**

She didn't like all of the pacing. It made her nervous but she didn't do anything to make them stop. Once one walked past her in one direction the other would come by in the other before _finally_ Jefferson stopped walking and leaned back against the wall of Regina's living room and watched Ariel. Even that wasn't something she was a fan of. It was almost like they were waiting for her to snap and tell them something but there was nothing for her to tell. How could she know anything about what was happening when Killian had just appeared a few days earlier? She knew just as much as they did but everyone seemed to be looking at her to tell them everything about what was happening. Taking a deep breath she leaned back against the chair and looked around. This wasn't how he was supposed to come back. Everything was supposed to be perfect when he returned to her. He had promised that things would never go wrong.

Closing her eyes and leaned forward and put her head in her hands. She needed to block everything out, once she did that it would all get better. Everything would just be a bad dream. Her Killian never would have scared her that way. It was just in her head and she would wake up soon. She had to. This couldn't be what everything was reduced to. She felt warm hands on her arms and slowly tilted her head up enough to see Jefferson over her fingertips. Taking a deep breath she nodded and let her hands fall away from her face but twisted them so she was holding onto his.

"Did you ever hear the woman's name?"

Her eyes moved away from Jefferson and rested on Regina. Had she? Biting on the inside of her lip she tried to remember. Had Triton said it to her? No he'd said it to Killian when they were in the ally. She could have sworn he had. But what was it? Slowly she nodded.

"Was it Cora? This is important Ariel. Was the woman's name Cora?"

Jefferson frowned and that held Ariel's attention.

"Ariel."

Her attention snapped to Regina before she nodded again.

Regina gave one short nod. "Jefferson." She motioned to the other room before starting to head in there herself. She stopped short when she heard a small sound come from Ariel. When she turned she saw the small red head clinging to Jefferson's hand and shaking her head.

"We're not leaving you, we're just going into the other room really quick. That's all." He smiled down at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. When she released him he walked out of the room followed quickly by Regina. After a quick glance over his shoulder he looked at her and frowned. "Your mother?"

She nodded. "It seems that way. No one is safe with Cora around. She'll come after everyone starting with the people I care about. We need to get to Henry" She pushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. "He's going to come back for her."

"Hook?"

"Yes. He wont let something keep her from him. Whatever reason he says he's here for isn't the real one. He came back for Ariel."

Jefferson frowned. "He doesn't have a heart. Someone took it from him."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "That would be my mother, but I don't think that really matters. Heart or not he knows who he's supposed to protect and it's that girl." She took a step closer to Jefferson and lowered her voice. "I see how you are with her. Why haven't you broken the curse?"

"Because I'm not her true love and she isn't mine."

"That's a bit cold coming from you Hatter."

He shook his head. "I never said I didn't love her. It would be a lie to say I didn't. But we aren't each other's true loves. Grace's mother died a long time ago and her heart has been with someone else since before the curse. I couldn't break that curse no matter how much I wish I could." He paused. "It's not like I haven't tried."

Regina nodded again. "We're going to have to use her to get to Cora." She held her hand up before Jefferson could interrupt. "I don't want her hurt anymore than you do, but if Killian wants to get her back and there's a man out there that's trying to take her for himself, Ariel is our way to get to them. Yes Smee told me about Triton."

"What do you know about him?"

"He was from Neverland. I never had to interact with him because he couldn't leave there. But he's like her."

"So the curse would have given her legs regardless of if you'd given them to her?"

She frowned. "Triton has nothing to do with my curse. He wasn't here before so he has his legs from something else. But we need to get to him and find out what my mother wants. If he still has a heart he'd be easier to control than Killian."

Jefferson nodded and glanced back over his shoulder. "No." He spun and rushed back into the front room of the house. It was empty. "Ariel?" His voice echoed through the house as he moved through the other door and started to look around. "Ariel!" He turned on Regina. "Where would she go?

"Where else? To find the pirate."

[So Dark and So Sweet]

She lay back against the pillows and looked up at Killian as he leaned over her. A small smile came over her features before his mouth covered hers. She shivered when his hand ran down her side and let out a small sound at the touch of his hook on her skin. He pulled back quickly and her eyes moved to look at where it rested on her side.

"I'm sorry." His voice was gravelly and he moved his arm and let his hook rest on the bed above her head where there was no chance of him hurting her. His arm rested on her shoulder and he smiled when her fingers ran over his face again. It had been a long time since he had someone like this. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. His mermaid. No one else's but his. His lips crashed onto hers and his hand wrapped itself in her hair as their lips moved together. He resisted the urge to chuckle as her small fingers started to work at the buttons of his shirt again. But he did chuckle when she gave up the attempt and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it over his head. Her fingers were too clumsy; it was like she couldn't get them to work right in that moment. Nothing on her was working right. She didn't know how to move or what to do when he did. His arm moved and held her hands to his chest for a moment. "Don't be so nervous Ariel."

Slowly she nodded. "Alright."

He smiled and grabbed the material behind his neck and pulled the shirt over his head before tossing it across the room. He pressed himself against her and sighed at the feel of her bare skin against his. She was so warm. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone before moving them up the side of her neck as her hands ran over the scars on his back. When her hands moved to the top of his trousers he paused. "Are you sure about that Mermaid?"

"Yes." Her voice was breathy and she pushed on the material as she kissed the front of his shoulder. "I'm sure."

His eyes closed for a moment and he considered his options. No he didn't want to stop. She was there, she was willing and she had started it. How could he deny her? He slipped his trousers off and kicked them onto the floor. Leaning forward he let his forehead rest on hers and sighed. She was so beautiful. His hand slid down her body until it was at her thigh. Taking a deep breath he pulled it up and let it rest on his hip. Part of him wanted to explore her body first but he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. He needed this now. If he did everything else that he wanted he might end up just taking her like he was used to and she deserved so much more than that.

Closing her eyes Ariel bit down on her lip hard. His hand moved between them and she moaned when he touched her. Where had that sound come from? Her cheeks went red when she saw the smirk on his face when she managed to look at him. She gasped he pushed his finger inside of her. She bit down harder on her lip and the taste of blood bloomed in her mouth.

"Don't do that love." He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. "Relax." He covered his lips with hers as he started to let his finger move in and out of her, slowly. He didn't want to hurt her. "Relax love." He spoke against her lips before giving her bottom lip a bite. "Stop me if you want love." She slowly nodded and he moved to kiss the curve of her neck. He moved his hand away from her and positioned himself at her entrance before pressing another kiss to her throat. "It'll hurt."

Her hands moved to his shoulders and she took a slow breath. "You wouldn't hurt me."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Never. I would never hurt you." Giving his head a small shake he slowly pushed against her. His hand moved to her leg and he gripped her thigh. "No one will ever hurt you Mermaid. No one." He let his forehead rest against hers as he slowly started to slip into her. Letting out a small groan he started to move slowly trying to keep himself together. He heard her whimper and froze. Their eyes met and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I can stop."

Biting down on her lip she shook her head. She wanted this to happen. Wasn't this what people did when you loved someone? She loved him, not openly where he could tell it. No she was far too scared of him saying he didn't love her to do that. The blow that would be to her would be devastating. She slowly started to become accustomed to the feel of him and relaxed a little but she could still feel how tense her body was and she knew that he could feel it to by the way he peppered her skin with kisses as he started to move again. His mouth found a spot in the crook of her neck and he lightly kissed it a few times. He groaned against her skin and gripped her hip with his hand. It was so tight she thought she might bruise from it. Slowly he started to move faster trying to find a pace that was good for both of them. She started to move with him and he thought he was going to explode right there. He started to lightly suck on the skin of her collarbone and let his hand move from her hip down between their bodies. He needed her to have her release before he reached his. This needed to be as amazing for her as it was for him.

She gasped and he smiled at the encouragement. His hand kept moving has he slid in and out of her at a faster pace. He could feel himself getting closer but he couldn't stop. His fingers moved faster against her clit and he looked down at her as her body started to move under him. God she was beautiful. He let out another groan as he continued to move inside her. His lips found hers again and he kisses her roughly. He could feel her tense under him and he continued his movements as another moan slipped past her lips. She was close, he could feel it. Her back arched against him and he pushed in harder, throwing caution out the window. She let out a loud moan but he silenced it with his mouth as her walls closed around him. Groaning against her lips he thrust in once more before pulling away and spilling on to the sheets. The mermaid didn't need the bastard of a pirate growing inside her. His teeth found the soft spot on her neck again and he bit down before trailing kisses over her skin.

"Oh my perfect mermaid." He breathed against her skin. "My Ariel."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I'm so sorry this took so long. I had some bad things happen (my cousin was killed in a car accident) and I couldn't focus on finishing up this chapter. I was going to write more but I thought you guys waited long enough and deserved what I had written so here it is. I will update again soon, I PROMISE. Things are finally starting to go back to normal with my family so my writers block has started to fade.

* * *

Where would he go? He didn't know the town well so it would have to be somewhere that he knew he could scout out easily and could go unnoticed. Her first thought was actually the forest but she pushed that one away rather quickly. No Pirate would set up his camp in the woods. Then she remembered. Triton had mentioned the ship. But people would have noticed if the Jolly Rodger suddenly showed up in town. But then again they did have a witch with them, a very powerful one by how Regina and Jefferson were acting. Maybe it would have been a better idea for her to stay with them but she had to find him. What if they decided that it was easier to do away with him then help him? She couldn't take that chance, not with the one she loved. So she headed in the direction of the harbor. Though she was careful about how she got there. Jefferson knew her well enough that he could find her without really trying. Smee was the same way, though she assumed he would already be with Killian. The only reason she could see him not going to join his captain was if he knew that something bad was going to happen.

Ariel never did understand how Smee had been brought onto the Jolly Rodger, he was far to kind to be a pirate and he just didn't seem to fit with what was going on around them. But she never did question it. She liked that he was a member of the crew because it gave her someone to talk to. The two of them might not have been friendly at first but they grew on each other and now she couldn't imagine what it would have been like without him. But she pushed all of the thoughts away as the harbor came into view. But just as she'd expected there was no shit there. Sighing she stood there looking out at the water. Oh how she missed the water. Smee was always too afraid to let her go swimming. Like he thought the ocean would try and keep her if she went back into it.

"Looking for something?"

Ariel spun at the sound of the voice and came face to face with Triton. Slowly she shook her head.

"You shouldn't lie, it's not nice." He smirked and took a step closer to her. "He's not here you know. Gone off looking for some Crocodile. I'm waiting for him to bring back the skin, or to come back skinned himself. To be honest, I'm hoping for the last one." Reaching out he picked up one of her curls and twirled it around his finger. "Or did you come looking for me? That one I could understand."

She pushed his hand away and took a step back.

"Come on Ariel, there's no need to be upset. I'm just trying to have a conversation with you." He ran the back of one of his fingers down her cheek. "You really are beautiful, how you ended up in love with a pirate is beyond me. You should be with someone like you. Someone that understands how the ocean calls to you." When she looked back at the water he moved closer. "Can you hear it?" His voice was against her ear as he moved behind her. "Calling for you. The ocean is in your bones Ariel, it's your blood." He ran a finger down the side of her neck. "You just have to let it back in before you lose it forever."

_"Ariel."_

The new voice snapped her back into reality. She could feel Triton against her back and realized that she'd leaned into him as he spoke. Moving away from him she looked over her shoulder at the smirking man before looking at Killian. She opened her mouth as if to say something before she realized that even if she had a voice she couldn't explain what had happened. Why had she leaned into him? He was dangerous. But the way he'd spoken- it was true. She did hear the ocean call for her, and she ached to be back where she belonged.

"I told you to stay away from her Triton. I believe I said I'd kill you if you were near her again." Killian's voice was gruff as he spoke and he took a step closer. "She is not yours to touch so take a step back."

Triton laughed. "I don't see her rushing off to be closer to you Hook. Did you do something wrong? Maybe she realized that just because you sail on the ocean doesn't mean you understand someone that came from it. Though it could also be the fact that you have no heart."

"Lets not talk about hearts Triton lest my hook end up buried in yours. Now." He held his hand out to Ariel. "We're leaving."

She looked at his hand for a moment before her eyes moved back to his face. Yes she had come looking for him but did that mean she wanted to take his hand and let him lead her off somewhere?

"So this is her?"

Ariel slowly looked over at the woman that seemed to appear out of no where. It looked as if she was walking down invisible stairs before her feet reached the dock and she started towards them. Ariel took an instinctive step back and felt Triton's hand run down her back. She moved away form his touch and continued to walk backwards away from the small group that had started to form. Jefferson had seemed so alarmed that this woman was around and she didn't want to be around her. Ariel trusted him and she was afraid of what could happen.

"What has you so nervous?" Cora asked with a small laugh. "Fish got your tongue?"

She frowned at the brunette woman and narrowed her eyes on her.

Cora laughed a gain. "No need to look like that." She moved past Killian, completely ignoring him, and moves closer to Ariel. "You should talk more it would be easier to understand what you're thinking."

"She can't speak." Killian said in a low tone.

Rolling her eyes Cora held her hand out and motioned for Ariel to come closer. "I just want to talk." When Ariel takes a step closer, Cora nods. "Alright. Now." She waved her hand a little. "I think it's time you say something don't you?"

Ariel's hands went to her throat and it felt like it was burning. She coughed and tried to catch her breath as the burning continued. A whimper slipped out of her and she felt her legs go weak. She could see Killian move towards her but it was Tritons arms that held her up and for the first time in almost twenty-nine years Ariel made a sound.

She screamed.

[So Dark And So Sweet]

Ariel shifted in her sleep and moved closer to the warmth that she knew was Killian. She'd fallen asleep to him whispering in her ear. He'd told her stories about the things that he'd done in his life, all of the places that he'd been. She'd pictured his adventures in her head and drifted off wondering where they would go together. She hadn't even felt any guilt when she thought of it. For once she didn't think of going home, instead she thought of the future she could have with the pirate sleeping next to her. Deep down she knew it was a mistake but she wanted to pretend like things would work out for her. Slowly her eyes opened and she smiled at Killian. He was handsome when he was sleeping. Reaching out she let her fingers though his cheek and opened her mouth to say his name but no sound came out. Confusion took over her features and she tired again but for the second time there was no sound. Her hand moved away from him and came to rest on her throat. Where was her voice? She took a shaky breath and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Good morning Mermaid."

Slowly she looked over at him again and tried to make herself smile at him.

"What's wrong?" He pushed himself up and put his hands on her cheeks. "Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong sweetheart."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch before tapping the base of her throat a few times. How was she supposed to tell him what was wrong? She couldn't _speak_ to him. His fingertips moved over her cheeks and she slowly opened her eyes. Tapping her throat again she could feel tears start to slip down her cheeks.

"Ariel you need to tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it if you don't." Killian had never had something like this happen before, why was she crying? He'd tried so hard not to hurt her but he must have lost touch and done it.

The tears started to fall down her cheeks faster. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair. They were supposed to be alright and this was what happened? Her fingers started to hit the base of her throat faster waiting for him to catch on. He brushed her tears away but she couldn't stop them from falling. When his hand came to rest on top of hers she paused and looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

"What's wrong love?"

Ariel pushed him back and got out of the bed. She pulled the blanket off with her and wrapped it around her body. His eyes watched her as she made her way over to the desk in the middle of the room. Her hands started to push things around until she finally found a pencil. She started scribbling across the page repeatedly making the words as dark as she could. When she turned her head to look at him she jumped slightly when she realized he'd followed her to the desk.

"No voice?" He looked at her confused before he tilted her face up so he could look at her better. "What happened to your voice?" Killian paused and his face went dark. "It was _her_." He growled the words out before moving away from Ariel. It took everything in him not to start throwing things around his room but he new that would only scare her and he didn't need that to happen. No he couldn't scare her. Not his mermaid. "That witch did this."

Regina? Was that who he thought did this? He was wrong. The Queen liked her she wouldn't do something like this. Ariel shook her head when he looked back at her. She stumbled when he grabbed her arm and yanked her forward towards him.

"Don't try and say she didn't. It was her. She didn't this to you and I will make her pay for it." His gaze met hers and he could see how scared she was in that moment. But he couldn't stop. His fury was taking over. His grip on her arm tightened. "She did this and I will make her way for it."


End file.
